DL Wears Prada
by Rei Sabere
Summary: They are hard to please, like Meryl Streep in The Devil Wears Prada. Let's see what will happen to them by being like this.


**_Just two weeks ago, I watched The Devil Wears Prada, and I got an idea to make it a fic. Well, only the title. It's a oneshot about Dana and Logan and of course Prada. Actually, it's not technically about Prada but about Meryl Streep's character, since her character was very hard to please and these two are both very hard to please. Just read it._**

Logan hated Dana and Dana hated Logan; that's what any normal human being would think. But any normal human being would also wonder if there is something more between the two of them. I mean, they're not formally friends, but they're not formally enemies. Nobody's exactly sure what relationship the two are in, even themselves. What do they really have, hate or love, love or hate? Or maybe both. If it is both, which is dominant, love or hate? Let's find out.

It started off as a normal day for the two, a day filled with quarrelling.

"Logan, would you just stop being annoying?" Dana asked.

"No, I won't,"

"Why wouldn't you?" she asked really annoyed.

"Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because you're the only girl who turned me down!" Logan screamed.

"So? Just give up and find a new girl! I don't care! Just leave me alone! It'll be doing a favor for me! I could get you out of my hair by you doing that!" Dana said.

"Really? You don't care?" he smirked.

"Really!" she said.

"You're just saying that!" he said.

"No I am not!"

"Come on Dana! Why are you so hard to please?" Logan asked.

"I'm hard to please? What about you? You don't want to leave me alone! You're the one who's hard to please! Just leave me alone!" Dana said.

"No I won't!"

"Logan please, I'm tired of you! I hate it when you flirt with me, and I hate it when you argue with me. I just don't like it whenever you're around! Just leave me alone!" Dana said.

"Is that what you really feel?" he asked sadly.

"Yes that is exactly what I feel," Dana replied.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone from now on," Logan said with a frown and left.

Dana got a bit worried. She made Logan sad. She couldn't stand him sad. It's more irritating for her to see his face all gloomy than when he's flirting with her with his smirks. Dana couldn't take it. She thought of to just forget about him but can't.

She saw Logan everywhere, even in her dreams, in the corridors, everywhere! In her thoughts, he's there. In her classes, he's there! She couldn't get him away from her surroundings and from her mind. Logan was present physically and mentally for Dana always. She couldn't take it. She then saw him walk by the corridors. She had to say sorry. Life without him in her life is just making him crazy and incomplete. "Logan!" she called out. "I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me. I take back all I said. Just please don't leave me," she continued and walked to him.

"I'm not mad, just sad. I can't believe you told me to leave you alone. You told me that you hate me. You hate me when I flirt with you and when I argue with you. So that means, you don't like a damn thing about me don't you? I didn't know at first that you were that pissed off because I really had a feeling you liked me, but I guess I was wrong. I just wanted-"

"Logan, I didn't mean it that way. Logan, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I didn't know what I was saying. I don't hate you; you're my friend, maybe even my bestfriend. You're the only one who understands me, please don't leave me. Logan, I'm really sorry," Dana said.

Logan went to him and whispered to her ear, "You're forgiven."

He then kissed her ear and after noticing that she didn't react, he said, "Now, you're not that hard to please. See, you're speechless when I did that. I can please you. So, what do you say, wanna make out?"

Dana's heart pounded very fast. She did like what Logan did and what he offered to do, but didn't know how to react. She just stood their and didn't speak a word.

"No reaction? Well, maybe, I was right, you aren't hard to please after all, maybe I should do the first move," Logan said and kissed Dana's soft and tender lips.

Dana loved the moment. She loved not being hard to please. It's one of the greatest things she's ever done. She stood there, but didn't act like a stick. She kissed back. Their lips meet and it fitted ever so perfectly. The moment was like an eternity, but it still stopped. It's a pity, but at least, they kissed.

After the tremendous kiss, Logan said, "So, want to watch a movie, Ms. Cruz?"

"What movie do you prefer Mr. Reese?" she asked.

"What about a romantic chick flick?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm not into those kinds of shows," she said.

"Yeah me too," Logan said.

"Okay? You're weird. You ask if we can go into such a movie but don't like to. Hah! But, I do have a movie I want to watch," Dana said.

"I was just testing you," Logan said.

"Whatever! So, let's just watch, The Devil Wears Prada. The character there is hard to please, just like you. Do you think she'll meet your standards?" Dana asked.

"Oh, any girl will meet me in their standards," Logan said proudly.

"Logan, she's an old lady," Dana explained.

"Oh…"

Dana laughed at him and Logan frowned at her.

"You should have seen your face. So, are we off to watch it?" Dana asked.

"Okay fine. I'll go pay for everything BUT we will only watch it if you answer this one question," Logan said.

"Okay, what's the question?" Dana asked.

"Are you my girlfriend already?" he asked.

"I'll answer that question after the movie," she said.

"Aww… But Dana!"

"I better like your attitude in our date so that I will approve of you to be my boyfriend. Let's go, we're going to be late!" Dana said.

"Okay, mademoiselle. Let me escort you there," Logan said and extended a hand.

"Thank you," she said.

"Well, let's go babe!"

They went off to watch the movie and they enjoyed it. After the movie, the question was answered. The real relationship is known. Dana approved of Logan to be her boyfriend. They are now together. Just because of Prada? Nah, just because of being hard to please. See, it's not bad to be like that, hard to please.

**_A/N: I know it's pointless. Tell me if you agree or not. If you agree, I'll delete this fic, if you think it's okay, I'll let it stay. I'm just bored and I can't post 'The Memories' yet. O well! Hope to get reviews!_**


End file.
